Misunderstood Souls
by livingforfiction
Summary: The story of the passionate and bohemian relationship of Dominick Wright and Victoria Harper.
1. Chapter 1

He was walking home in that damp night and his head was terribly busy with, in Victoria's words, _ephemeral things and unnecessary problems._ That afternoon, they had been in the gallery as usual, trying to avoid their contact as much as they could. They had been arguing over the same things for almost a month. They were not having good times, often because of economical matters. Life was really up hill for them in that sense, money was always a hard point in their relationship. This last month, their obligations with money had grown up, and their incomes of the past four weeks didn't fill what they needed it to fill.

Whenever they had times like these, both of them, with their unique characters, reacted in different ways. Victoria, as she used, became colder and unexpressive. Dominick, he carried all the troubles above his shoulders, thinking he was the only one who could solve them. Not that he considered Victoria incapable. But he thought that if he handled them alone, he could solve it faster. And because of this, he had become harsher and harder with her, and he often didn't talk to her or ignored her.

In the last two hours, they surprisingly sold four paintings, which was a lot for one day. The money they received brought them a feeling of relief, something they haven't felt in the last weeks.

She was leaning with her elbows against the counter, rubbing her temple with her fingers. She had a very weak aspect. When she lifted up her gaze, he was staring at her… and smiled. _God, stop it…_ how hard was for her to resist him. He had this magic charm, even when you didn't know him, you liked him.

-Are you okay? -he asked her, approaching her.

She sighed with heavy air, like carrying a load on her back. -I'm uhm… I feel terrible. -she said, and buried her head between her arms.

-What is it, baby? -he whispered into her ear, while his hand held her head.

-My head explodes -she lifted her head and he could see her pain expression on her face. -And I have this knot in my stomach like I want to vomit.

-Ok, let's go home.

-Is it time already?

-No, but we're only half an hour apart, and we sold really well. Plus, I'm more worried about you. -he caressed her arm slowly. -What did you bring?

-Nothing. Just this coat.

-Good. Let's go.

* * *

-Vee, do you think we need to take you to see a doctor?

-No. -she said, bothered. She drank a pill 20 minutes ago, and it was slowly starting to make effect. Her head was lighter and her sickness went away.

-Baby… -he whispered. He narrowed his body against hers and run his hand down her cheek. -I'm worried about you. This is not the first episode you have had in this last weeks.

-I'm fine. Maybe it's just… stress. You know.

He stared into her deep gaze. He really heard what she said, but to be honest, he got lost. She looked so beautiful without her make up, with her hair free above the pillow and her hands cuddled against her chest, beneath the covers.

-Dom… you're not listening.

-Oh no, I am. And yes, maybe you're right. But i will still take you to a doctor soon. I just got lost staring at you.

She smiled, his tenderness melted him. This is the first time in one month they got this close… maybe today's improvement and the relief it brought got the two the inner calm they needed to be good with each other again.

-I'm sorry, Vee… for these days. I'm sorry for the way I was.

-It's fine, I… I am sorry too. I acted like a bitch. -she ran her fingers above his lips, and he soon started kissing them.

-Did you have your period already? -his question made her smile. His completely random question.

-What? -she smiled with her eyebrows narrowed.

-Yeah.

-Well, no… i haven't, why?

-No, just… asking. I don't know why, I thought that these symptoms you're having could be because of your period. But since you're not there…

-Oh, right… -she said, and he noticed how her eyelids were starting to get heavier.

-Vee… can I ask you something?

-Of course.

-Are you in love with me?

She furrowed her eyebrows in surprise.

-Why do you ask me that?

-Please, just…

She didn't intend to make such a silence. But her answer felt so intense in her heart, her feelings knocked on her throat so hard, she was trying to find the words. -I love you until craziness, Dominick. Sometimes too much. Too passionately.

He smiled.

-Why is this? -she added.

-I… I feel really guilty for the way I have been with you these weeks, and…

-Dom. -she interrupted. -Let it go. We are good now, we apologized to each other. It's not good for you to keep that guilt caged inside of you.

-I know… sometimes I just can't understand what did I do to have a person like you beside me.

She melted. _God, how can he be so irresistible._ -I'm nothing special. -she smiled, while her hand started caressing his cheek. -I'm just trying to live my life according to what it brings to me. And I… i think I'm a good person at least.

-Don't say that. Don't say that again… -her self esteem was something he wished he could repair. From the core. The image she had of herself was so heartbreaking for him to see. -Please don't. -he leaned his mouth against hers, pressed softly and slowly, and in those seconds her throat reflected the relax her body went through with a prolonged whoosh of pleasure.

-You know I'd do anything in this world for you to let go all of your demons, right? -he whispered, completely soft. Her legs were starting to feel the chills that his voice gave her.

She smiled. -What wouldn't I do for you, too.

-How do you feel now?

-I'm… I'm kind of better.

-Kind of?

-Yes. I still have this sickness in my stomach.

-That's strange… you had a pill, you ate…

-Yeah… - she whispered, before letting a yawn come.

-Okay, now… let's sleep, right? We're both tired. Come here. -he put a hand above her stomach, and slowly started caressing her belly, up and down. -Get rest, baby. -he said, and gave his woman a loving kiss.

* * *

In the morning, Victoria woke up feeling floating beneath the warm blankets. She felt absolutely no pain and she had slept perfectly… to be honest, she was sure it was because of Dom's pampering on her belly. It felt like a massage that dissipated her pain.

She turned around, and didn't see him there. She was hoping he came back soon… because she felt like a child that needed protection. She thought she was going to wake up feeling his arms around her waist or rubbing her hair.

"Hey" Dominick said as he stepped inside the room.

She smiled. He was wearing one of his wide shirts and boxers… she could never resist him. Much less if he was like that.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good… I just thought I'd wake up with you beside me" she said with her still sleepy voice.

"Oh… sorry about that. My bladder didn't give me much time." he smiled, and got into bed, covered himself with the blankets and took her body between her arms.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes… what time do we have to go to the gallery today?"

"Not until 2 pm. And plus, I would feel less worried if you would stay here and get rest. I can go and handle it myself"

"Wait, why?"

"Well, you've been having this kind of episodes for weeks. I think you're stressed, and since you don't wanna go to see a doctor… and the little communication we had these weeks is not healthy.I haven't helped and I know."

"Dominick, stop, I'm fine." she said, their faces centimeters away. "Maybe it was stress, yes, but I'm better. I'll be better. You will help me, right?"

"Of course I will. But, uh… Vee… don't forget you said your period was delayed."

"So?... what do you mean with that?"

He stared at her eyes in silence for seconds. "Maybe you have something… you haven't been eating correctly."

She instantly got his indirect suggestion. "It's none of that." she said, with a not so nice voice tone.

He stayed in silence and he understood he made her upset.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to…" she said.

"it's fine." he lifted his hand and laid it on her hip. Slowly, he started moving it up and down her leg. "It just… worries me."

"I know you do. But you have to remember I can also take care of myself."

"But… It's not fun if i don't look after you" he smiled. "You're the most precious thing I have, Vee, I… I have one single reason to wake up every day and it's you."

 _ **Let me know what you think! I love to see your reviews...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria shook her foot quickly in the air, with her legs crossed while she waited for the gynecologist in her office. She had been there only for ten minutes, but she was getting anxious for it… she had been anxious for almost every single reason lately. And she couldn't understand why, she couldn't list one single reason why anxiety, stress and unwanted episodes of susceptibility would take hostage of her.

-Hello Victoria -the doctor entered the room with a honest smile. -I'm really sorry I made you wait. It was an unplanned emergency.

-It's okay. -she smiled back.

-Well… tell whatever you need. How have you been?

-Good, uh… Actually, I've been having these really annoying symptoms for a little more than one month.

-Okay… -the woman said with a really kind tone that Victoria loved, while she brought up a notebook. -Like what, for example?

-I've been… having sickness suddenly, they come for no reason, and… a lot, a lot of headaches, very intense. And well, my mood has been a mess, I'm tetchy and i have episodes of melancholy… that i can't explain. I know the probably first cause it's being a woman, but… -she laughed, and the doctor laughed too at the commentary.

-Totally! ...and since when do you feel all this, you said?

-A little more than a month. Maybe five, or six weeks…

-Okay. What about your work? Your personal links, your feeding habit?

-Uhm, I've been a little stressed, yes… work, and my relationship… they have been trembling, but all of that has been recovering slowly. Also, my period is delayed, and it starts to worry me…

-For how much?

-Almost a week.

-Okay… -when Victoria looked to the notebook, she realized the woman had been writing all that she mentioned. -Do you use any contraceptive method, Victoria?

-Yes… I take pills, why?

-All the symptoms that you name are consistent with two diagnoses: an early pregnancy, or also with a very stressful situation.

-Oh… okay.

-Have you been using the pills correctly?

Victoria tried to remember quickly if the regime she kept every month has been on date… And she remembered. She had taken the last tablet with one week of delay.

She let out a short sigh. -Now that you mention it, no… The last tablet, I started it one week later.

-Oh, there it is… you know that it could change the dates your body works at.

-Yes. -Victoria still couldn't believe how she had forgotten such a mistake.

-Look, if you agree, I suggest you that we make a blood test, so we can discard or examine what we find. If it's just stress, I will prescribe you some pills. Is it okay for you? -she asked with a warm smile.

-Perfect. -she smiled.

* * *

She closed the door behind her, making a small noise with the wood hitting the metal structure.

-Vee? -Dominick's voice was heard softly.

-Yes. -she replied. She left her bag on the couch and walked to the bedroom, the door was half open and the light of the lamp in his night table told her he was awake. She pushed the door slowly, and felt the warm air of the heater hitting her as she walked in.

He was lying on the bed, covered up to his chin, in the left side.

-What are you doing in MY side? -she asked smiling, as she started undressing.

-Hi baby, how are you? How was the day in the gallery? -he said ironically.

-Oh, don't play the funny, Dominick.

-Okay… someone's pissed.

-I'm fine, I'm just tired.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, backwards to him, she heard the noise of the blankets rubbing. She smiled very softly to herself… but didn't turn around. Few seconds later, she felt his mouth touching the side of her neck, and his arms wrapping around her. His body was so warm, and it was like he was giving her calmness and relax to her tense muscles.

-At least wait until I'm done undressing.

-Okay. -he whispered.

He laid back and watched her lowering her leggings down, exposing her legs and the white panties she was wearing. Then, she took her shirt off and unclasped her bra, while she opened the drawer looking for a wide shirt. She found one of his, and smiled for herself, she pulled it out and slid it over her body.

Her hand went up to her hair and carefully took off the hairpin that held her hair in a topknot. It fell down behind her back, and he convinced himself, once more, like every day, that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

-What? -she asked curious, when she noticed he was staring at her with wonder eyes.

-I'm admiring.

She lowered her head and smiled, almost, almost blushing. She crawled with her hands and knees beside him, and after he covered her she took his face between her hands and kissed him softly.

-So… how did it go?

-Good, she told me that we're gonna make a blood test, and after that we'll see.

-But, did she give you any advice, or told you what could possibly be happening?

-Well, yes… I told her all my symptoms, like the headaches, and the sickness…

-And the terrible mood. -he smiled.

-Yes. And she asked which contraceptive method I used…

He was completely concentrated in her words, and she noticed how his eyebrows furrowed when she mentioned the contraception.

-Because… -she started playing with the tip of the first protruding lock of his hair. -She said all of it could be due to an early pregnancy, or to all the stress I've been feeling.

He read her gaze; At the same time, she was trying to read his. None of both said anything, until a few seconds later, when he whispered.

-Is it seriously? -she believed to perceive a very hidden, contained smile on his mouth.

-That's what she said.

-When are you going to the blood extraction?

-Tomorrow.

-Good… -he let his smile be seen.

-What?

-Nothing -he shook his head shortly.

-Tell me. -she kicked him softly in his legs.

-It's just… I really got emotional with what you said.

-Why? -her face turned into a maternal, sweetly compassive gesture.

-Illusions. That's all it was…

-We don't know it yet, Dom.

-That's why… Would you let me go with you tomorrow?

-Sure. -she kept caressing his face, and minutes later, both eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hello Victoria. -the doctor said when she entered the room.

-Hi. -she replied with a smile.

-How do you feel?

-Today, good… but until yesterday I've been feeling the same way.

-How long has it been since you came? -the doctor grabbed a folder and passed the sheets until she stopped at the half of it. -Here… 10 days. -she closed the folder and put it back inside the drawer.

-Everything okay with the blood test?

-Yes. -Victoria replied, while she handed her the pinned set of two or three paper sheets with the results.

-Did you see them? -the doctor said receiving the papers.

-Uhm, yes, but I didn't understand a single word or number -

-Don't worry. -she smiled.

She examined the three pages of results, skipping some numbers which she told Victoria were 'irrelevant for what we want to know, but they print it anyway because they don't know what we're looking for'. She was so nervous she even paid attention to the movement her pupils made while she read the lines.

-Good… -she said, closing the folder Victoria gave her. -In this kind of tests, the don't say it explicitly, of course; But according to the numbers I see, I think I'm sure of what your diagnosis is. -she finished, with a kind semi-smile.

-Is it… serious, or…?

-No -she smiled. -You're pregnant, Victoria.

* * *

 _You're pregnant, Victoria._ The words resonated in her mind, replaying over and over again while she walked home at a slow pace; At some point, she couldn't wait to get home. But at the same time, she needed time to decide how to tell it to Dominick. He wasn't home at the moment, he had been working so hard that last week and in general lines, they were doing pretty good.

How were they going to do this?... It was her fault. She should have taken better care of her cycle and her body. _I'm not ready… I'm not ready…_

She was finally home. She headed straight to the bedroom, undressed herself and laid back on the bed. And pinned her gaze to the wood roof. Every single minute felt like an eternity in that shocked, confused and desperate heart. What was Dominick going to say about this?... She was sure he was going to be happy about it. Very. But she was also afraid that he wouldn't tell her the whole truth, the fact that if he felt unprepared, he wouldn't tell her. She knew him. In silence, in complete calm, she slowly took her right hand above her low abdomen… -Hey… -she whispered. -Hi. I'm so glad you're here… I love you, you know?

" _If you want, we can schedule an ultrasound now… or we can wait. Maybe you want to process it"_ the doctor had said to her. " _Uhm, yes, I prefer to wait…"_

A few hours after finding out, she was now starting to recognize her feelings. To understand what was that she was feeling, thinking, sensing.

While she rubbed her hand against her belly, she felt this little wave of excitement through her body. She imagined how the face would be, how the little hands and the hair would be… she then thought on how attractive Dominick and her were. She laughed at the thought, but she believed she was right. They were both pretty people.

She took a look at the watch beside her: _07:35._ Dom was surely about to come… what are they gonna have for dinner? Ugh, she honestly wasn't in the mood to eat, her stomach was closed.

 _A tea would be nice._ She stood up, and headed to the kitchen to get the water in the heater.

She was so focused on the flame, she barely noticed the door clicking and his footsteps coming towards her. -Hey. -he called, before hugging her from behind and pressing a kiss againt her cheek.

-Hi. -she smiled, very softly, consequence of the general discomfort she was in.

-You're okay? -he stood in front of her.

-Yeah… how was it?

-Good… we're pretty good.

-Great. -she smiled again, uncomfortable, this time being noticed by him.

-Is there something wrong?

-Uhm… -she pulled her hair behind her ears. -Can you sit? I need to talk to you. -she turned the heater off.

They sat down, and her gaze connected to his for a few seconds, then evaded it again.

-Vee? -he intertwined his fingers with hers. -Honey… don't be afraid… whatever it is.

With her head down, she lifted her gaze, and reunited the courage she could. -I… I'm pregnant.

She saw how his face tried to cover the instant wave of euphoria she knew he probably felt. A soft semi smile, his protective eyes, and his hands full of tenderness that were getting closer to her face; Until they held her cheeks charmingly. His smile grew a little more wide, and his face stopped centimeters away from hers. -I… love you, queen. -he whispered, and kissed her hardly.

She hadn't felt a more tasty kiss in quite time. Like it had a meaning, as if this instant was undeniably crucial for them.

-How are you?...

-I'm… I'm great -she smiled. -I still don't know how we're gonna… you know… manage it-

-Vee… -he stopped her. -Honey, that doesn't matter right now. We're gonna figure it out. Let's just… enjoy this moment, okay?

-... yeah. -she leaned her head against his chest.


End file.
